Mahou Sensei Negima: Artex's Curse
by Nariek Hyokame
Summary: Artex's village was destroyed by a mysterious mage, named Shuno the Red. Now Artex and Aiyana must find the scatered members of the whitewing. This story is based 6-7 years after the whitewing's trip to the magical world.
1. Prologue Burning Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or any thing related to it, however I do own Artex and Aiyana as well as the many other OC's in this story.**

**Authors Note:**

**Ok this is my 3rd fanfic that I have written. So if any one has any advise that may make my writing a little better. I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors.**

* * *

Prologue – Burning Village

"...ex" a barely audable voice said. _Jesus, what an annoying voice... just let me sleep some more._

"..tex" there was the voice again. _ God damn! Can't a guy sleep in peace._

"Artex!" _Wait a sec, I know this voice.... Maaan, why did it have to be her of all people... guess I should get up before I regret it somehow. _I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock, which was on my bed side table. It was 3:59am.

I looked around my room for the source of the voice that I had heard earlier and I found it. There standing at the end of my bed with her hands on her hips. Was a girl who looked as though she was the age of nine. Her name was Aiyana, she had forgotten her last name when she had been found, wondering on the outskirts of the village. She had lost her memories of anything that had happened before she was found, weither it was from a spell or just a simple bump on the head, no one knew. However from that day onwards we had become best friends and were always togeather.

"What the hell is going on... Its four in the bloody mourning, Aiyana!" I said while glaring at her.

"Sorry, Artex but the village elder wants to speak with us."

"Huh? The elder? What does he want so early in the mourning" I said still half asleep.

"How am I suppose to know. Now get your good-for-nothing hide out of that bed." she went and literally kicked me out of bed. "Now get dressed and I will meet you at the old man's hut."

After Aiyana had left my house. I mumbled while I was getting dressed, "Stupid Aiyana... Stupid elder... waking me up so damn early... this had better be good."

~five minutes later~

I had left my house, and was heading to the elders hut. Evan though it was 4 am, the sun could already be seen on the horizon, painting the landscape in a golden glow. If I had looked up at all I would have noticed the plume of black, ash filled, smoke, billowing out of a nearby volcano.

Once I entered the elders hut, I notticed that Aiyana, the Elder, and another person, who I presumed was a mage due to him being in dressed in a mage's cloak. Mages were people who are able to manipulate magic energies to use as they see fit. I looked at the mage for a bit, I noticed that at what ever angle I looked from, I couldnt see his face at all. Eventually I gave that upand I looked at the elder and said "What was it you wanted, old man"

Aiyana went and punched my arm, "Mind your manners, much do ya"

"Yeah, yeah" I replied while rubbing my arm "So any way, what was it you wanted, Elder"

"Ah, yes... As you both have asked, countless times. I have asked this man..." he gestered to the mage. I didnt know wat it was, but something about this person was definitely wrong. "... who comes from Ariadne. He has agreed to escort you there for training....that is if you accept."

I looked at Aiyana, and notticed that she had a look of uncertainty. "Could we please talk it over for a couple of seconds." she said as she gestured to both of us.

"By all means, please" his voice came out in a monotone, and oddly earie. It sent a chill down my spine. I just shrugged it off as my imagination, because I was still slightly asleep. "Take as long as you need."

Aiyana nodded, and grabed my arm, pulling me out of the doorand about four buildings down the road. " I dont like that guy..." I said while looking bac at the elders hut. " I really dont think we should go with him."

" I feel the same, but..."

" But what?"

"But, we have no other way of getting there."

"Thats true... But I dont know why it has to be this particular guy that has to take us."

" I agree"

" So its desided. Lets give them our answer then."

~Meanwhile at Elders Hut~

As soon as we had left, the mage said "It seems like they have seen through my little cherade. What interesting children."

The Elder looked at the mage and said "What exactly do you mean by that."

"Heh... Foolish old man" he pulled a knife from somewhere inside his cloak.

When the Elder saw this he started to back up and he said "Wait! What is the meaning of this?"

"Stupid old man... I never came to this village to take those two brats to training... Heck I am not even from Ariadne." He said as he slowly walked toward the old man. For every step back the Elder took, the mage took a step forward."The reason I came here is because I was ordered to burn this place to the ground and leave no one alive." he then used a techniquee that was known as instant movement, which allowed someone to move at a high speed to close in the distance between you and an opponent. He was now behind the Elder, the mage then stabbed him in the neck. The Elder slumped to the ground. "My name is Shuno, the red"

~Outside Elders Hut~

We were looking through the window and had witnessed the murder of the Elder. Shuno turned and saw us, I could here the smile on his voice, as he said "This will hurt a lot little kiddies." He stretched out his hand and chanted "_**Et Shuno Shate: Cindruse, Cindruse, Et Intemae Cindruse." **_a ring of fire spread out from around him and obliterated the Elder's hut as well as sending us flying backwards.

I tried to stand up and winced in pain due to a couple of fractured ribs. I looked at Aiyana and saw that she was lying unconcious. "If you want to live boy. You had better start running as I am about to level this village.... Tell ya what, I am in a generous mood, therefore I will give you a ten minute headstart... not that it will save you."

I couldn't help but start to freak. I could feel his magical power, and it was truly frightening. I looked at Aiyana. _I have to protect Aiyana... I cant beat him and it looks as though my only option is to run... I am sorry my friends... _ I got up and grabbed Aiyana and carried her bridal, and started running. _Where can I go... I know the river! _

"Ten... times up" I had covered quite a distance and was almost at the river. "_**Et Shuno Shate: En Et Destructus!!"**_ I felt the magical energy being released. I dared not look back. I reached the river bank and I could feel the flames at my back. I took a large breath and dived into the river. I spun around under the water and saw a huge wall of fire pass right over top.

I followed the rivr for about 10 miles, then made my way to the bank.i managed to make a crude shelter and a fire. Aiyana was still asleep. _Well there isnt much else I can do. I guess I will have to get some sleep. _ I placed Aiyana inside the shelter. I curled up by the fire and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Well there you have it, the prologue for my first Negima Fanfic. I am unsure of the number of chapter this will have, I am thinking about 20-25. What I can tell you is that every member of the Ala Alba/Whitewing. As well as the 5 stowaways (Makie, Yuna, Akira, Ako, and Natsumi) I am also thinking of a sequal or two. If there are any specific characters that any one wants me to add into this fanfic then just tell me in the form of a review or by my email address: keir_zac_ **

**Oh and if there are anyone who doesnt know the members of the whitewing (I will call it this 'cause I dont really like the name Ala Alba.) there will be a list in the 2nd chap. **

**Please review, as I could use as much costructive criticism as I can get.**


	2. Chapter 1 Education Capital

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, I do however own Artex, Aiyana, and Shuno.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Education Capital

It had been eight days since the destruction of our village. Aiyana was asleep for two days after that incident, I remember when she woke up. It wasnt something I want to be repeated.

~Flashback~

I was skimming stones across the river, while I was sitting on the bank.

CRASH

I spun around at the noice to see Aiyana was lying on the ground out side of the make-shift shelter. I smiled and stood up and walked over to her. Once I reached her I said "Well, looks like your finnaly awake." she sat up and looked at me, " You started to worry me there."

Then she asked a question, I hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Um... Sorry, but who are you? And, who am I? Huh...." I paled and so did she. I tried to say something but failed, as she screamed "WHY DON"T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?" then she started to cry.

I placed a hand on her shoulderand said " It's okay, you just hit your head thats all... I am sure your memories will return one day..."

"B-but when will that be?" she asked wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Who knows?" I asked rhetorically "What I do know is that, I will gladly help you get your memories back." I said as I smiled " Well I guess I should tell you, your name. It's Aiyana. You never told me what your sirname was, not that I asked for it."

"Aiyana? Yes that sounds right" she said "And what about you? Whats your name"

"My name is Artex.'

"Artex..." she looked down. She was trying to sort through the many distorted memories going through her mind at the mention of my name. "... I remember you looked after me since I arrived at the village.... Wait! What happened to the village?"

Now it was my turn to look away. " It was destroyed... I am unsure if there were any survivors apart from us..."

"I see." I could hear the sorrow on her voice.

"Well thats all in the past. I am remindered what that old man use to say, 'Live for today, but look forward to tomorrow'" I said while imitating the Elder.

Aiyana laughed at my poor imitation of who we considered our father. _ I hope we arent the only survivor's._ "So where do we go from here?"

" I think we should head for Ariadne. It's probably the only place left for us to go to." I said as I looked south, the direction of Ariadne.

~Flashback Ends~

Over the last six days Aiyana's memories slowly started to return. It was the eve of the 5th day of travelling and we finnally reached the hills that bordered Ariadne. I decided that it would be time to rest for the night. We set up the camp and Aiyana dropped to her knees and exhaled "Boy, I am tired, how long till we get there."

"Well, I could tell you, but wouldn't you rather see for your self." I offered my hand to pick her up. She took it and she climbed to the top of the boulder I was next to.

She had a look of astonishment on her face. "Wow! It's … So beautiful."

"That it is" we then had some dinner of wild rabbit that I had caught earlier. She then started to hum a song, which somehow sounded familiar. She usualy hummed that song, but every time she did I wondered where I had heard it from before.

I then laid down and went to sleep.

~Next Mourning~

"...ex" a voice said , while I still lay asleep. _Geez don't I get any sleep these days?_

"..tex" _Grrr.... let me sleep already. _ I thought angrily.

"Artex! You lazy bum! Get your arse out of bed!" _Fine then, just refrain from waking me up like that again._

"Okay, okay, I am up already" I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I stood and stretched, while Aiyana kicked dirt over the now smouldering campfire.

"Shall we go now?" she asked with a very excited look on her face.

"Yeah, sure, but you really need to learn how to calm down, ya know." I said, as we started our decent.

We were half way across the Ariadne plains. Aiyana was skipping along, keeping her eyes set on our destination. She never noticed a great big, black, winged creature heading straight for her. Fortunatly I did. I tackled her to the ground, and she said "What was that for?!"

I got into a crouching posistion, and pointed at the black scaled, winged, lizard, that had nearly taken off with her. "Thats why"

"What the...?! A D-dragon, out here? How is that possible?" the dragon pawed at the ground, as it was prepareing to charge.

~Meanwhile at the Ariadne Gates~

"Guard duty is sooo boring" said a young Valkyrie, that couldn't be any older than 16 or 17. "Maaan! I wish Yue was still here."

"Yeah, as do I" said a second Valkyrie who has up in the watch tower which is located above the gate. She was of the same age. She was watching the plains through a pair binoculars. "But just think, soon you will be able to see her again, once she graduates from that school in the 'old world'" she almost missed the dust that had started to accumulate, off in the distance. When she looked closer, she saw three shadowy figures. One looked as though it belonged to a dragon. The other two resembled children. _What the ? Children walking across the plains by them selves?... And what is that thing that is attacking them. _ The dragon like shape flew into the sky confirming her fears.

She jumped out of the watch tower, and said "Collet! Theres trouble. Bring two others and lets go."

"Yes, comander sevensheep." she pointed to two other Valkyrie standing guard, and signalled them to follow. The four of them took off on there broom straight towards our location.

~Ariadne Plains~

The dragon charged at us, I pulled out my biginers wand and said "In Ardua Tendit: Sagita Magica: Sedicim A Aqualis" moisture from the atmosphere formed into 16 arrows and shot at the dragon, piercing its wing. Causing it to jump away hissing in pain.

It turned to us once more, understanding that if it charged once more it would get another wound. I then felt the magic building up within the beast. I realised it was about to breath fire, so I quickly chanted "In Ardua Tendit: Flamma Contego." as soon as the spell was finnished and the shield formed a jet of fire washed over us.

The power of the fire, amazed me as I didnt expect it to be so strong. When the fire had cleared I saw that the dragon was only a few meters away. It was too close for me to attack. It was about to attack when a female voice yelled out, " Ladies attack! Protect the children!" the voice made it puase for a couple of minutes. Which was long enough for me to tell Aiyana to run as I jumped back and luanched another sagita at it. Which ended up missing it.

The dragon turned and flicked its tail at Aiyana, which sent her flying in to some rocks. I yelled "Aiyanaaaaaa!!!" and I ran over to her. When I got to her side , I noticed that her forehead was split open. "In Ardua Tendit: Elementum Curatio Aura, Aiyana" a white aura surrounded Aiyana and her injuries started to heal.

I glared at the dragon, who had managed to take down two of the Valkyries. A red aura started to form around me. I laid Aiyana down, I stood and turned and glared at the dragon. I started to walk towards it. While still glaring at it my pupils turned blood red.

One of the uninjured Valkyries came level with me and said "Stay back kid..."

"...." I continued to close the distance between myself and the dragon.

"Kid....?" she grabed my shoulder and I looked her in the eyes. She gasped and nearly fell off her broom from the shock of seeing eyes that contained so much blood lust. I looked away and continued walking, and she said " T-those eyes, w-weren't human."

When the dragon noticed me, it turned to face me and it flicked the last remaining, airborn, Valkyrie to the ground, with its tail. I said in an echoed voice "Dragon! You harmed my friend! Now I will harm you! In Ardua Tendit: Incendium Loricatus." the aura started to flicker, flames. Until it formed some sort of armor.

The Valkyrie who had tried to stop me before, was tending to Aiyana, she glanced over at me and gasped again. "T-thats... but how can that be... How can a litlle child invoke the power of the fire armor."

The dragon shot another jet of fire at me, but I just placed out my hand and the fire was diverted away from me. "Hmpf.... It's my turn, now! Dragon!" I ran and jumped toward its head and gave it an uppercut, sending it into the air. I then grabbed its tail and brought it back down crashing into, and making a crater in the ground. To make sure it was dead I jumped into the air and two blades formed from flames apaired in my hands. I lent forward and the blades pierced the dragon's heart.

While I was walking away from the dragons corpse, my armor turned back into flames and disapaired. My eyes returned to their origional, brown colour. I then feinted from the exhaustion of my magical power.

~Ariadne Hills~

A figure stood on the hills overlooking my battle. He was cloaked in red and his hood covered his face, so it was impossible to see his eyes. When he lowered his pair of binoculars, he had a grin on his face. "Very, well done, boy. You made it this far and killed my pet. Not bad. I look forward to your future." with that he turned and walked away from the Education Capital, Ariadne.

**Authors Note:**

**There we go chapter 1. I know that I said that there would be a list of the whitewing/Ala Alba members with this chap. It will actually be with the next chapter. **

**Spells:**

**In Ardua Tendit: Sagita Magica: Sedicim A Aqualis**

**(16 magic arrows of water)**

**In Ardua Tendit: Flamma Contego**

**(Fire Shield)**

**In Ardua Tendit: Elementum Curatio Aura, Aiyana**

**(Basic Healling Aura, for Aiyana)**

**In Ardua Tendit: Incendium Loricatus**

**(Fire Armour)**

**anyways please review, also if any one wants any non whitewing/ Ala Alba members to show in this fanfic then either pm or email me.**

**Next Chapter : A Swrodswomen & A Princess**


	3. Chapter 2 A New Rival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. However I do own Artex, Aiyana, and Shuno. Shadow Gaia 13 owns Zabito Gaia.**

**Author Notes: This chapter will most likely end up longer than the previous two.**

**I changed the title I was going to use bcos I change how I orrigionally had this chapter.**

Chapter 2 – A new Rival

~ Ariadne Academy~

It had been five years since my battle with the dragon, in the plains outside the city. Three years after I arrived at Ariadne I had graduated from the magic school and I had become a warrior mage. Now I am 15 and I have been called to the headmisstress office. I was unsure of the reasons for being summoned but it had to be something important.

When I arrived, I knocked on the door, then opened it when a voice came from withig saying "Come!" I walked in and up to the desk. Thats when I noticed the young woman standing behind the headmisstress. She was dress in plain black robes and a witches hat. She had two long purple coloured pony tails ending at her waist.

The headmisstress said "Ah, yes Artex, thank you for coming. I supose you are wondering why I called you here?"

"Yes ma'am" I said respectfully

"Well, the reason involves the man that attacked your village all those years ago, Red."

at the mention of Shuno's name my eyes narrowed in anger "Tell me, Artex. Have you ever heard the legend of a race known as the Astavas Valtus?"

"No ma'am." I said, then I thought. _ Even though I have never heard that name before, it does sound awfully familiar._

She looked me in the eye, and said "I see,well its a story about an ancient race that is rumored to have been here since the beginning of this world, some others say they origionated from the old world. The legends goes like this. The center of power within the ancient race of Astavas Valtus, were 11 individuals, which consisted of the princess and her 10 pactio partners. Each partner specialised in one of the ten elements. They referred to them selves as the Astavalium. The generations that came after the ten partners were knights who were charged with the duty of protecting the princess and the entire race.

That was till one day, when the astavalium who specialised in dark magic, managed to manipulate the others into killing each other. Amidst the chaos the princess, with the help of the astavalium of stone, and managed to flee the royal city. She went into to hiding. When the dark mage found out about this he went into a rage and and destroyed all but a handful of Astavas Valtus. The dark mage vowed that one day he would return and when he did he would hunt down and kill the princess and then take over this world, then he promptly took his own life, finnishing the spell of him returning oneday. Needless to say the princess was no longer a princess so she became a normal woman and eventually had a family and that was the end of the known Astavas Valtus. Personally I think that there may b some decendents still alive till this day."

"Huh..." I had a thoughtful look on my face when I thought. _ Why do I know that story, of course __there are some differences but, it does seem similar... but why does it still seem familiar._

After about two minutes of silence the headmisstress said "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Uh... um... its nothing, though it seems I may have heard a similar story but I am unsure of were." I frowned when I tried to remember but couldnt. "So do you believe that this Shuno guy is one of the last decendents of the Astavas Valtus?"

"Yes, I believe he is the reincarnation of the Astavalium of Fire. If this turns out to be true, then we may just have another war on our hands."

"I see... so how many decendents do you think there currently are?"

"Well, from the information, that you supplied, when shuno attacked your village. I believe there are atleast two enemies, but I am sure that they have other allies."

"Thats right, I remember that he said something about being ordered to take out the village and leave no witnesses." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but I get the feeling that he was sent there to find someone or something, that might hinder there objectives." she said, as she looked me in the eyes.

_Does she mean me and Aiyana, or is it something else._

When I didnt answer she said "Well whatever it was will come to light eventually things like this usually do."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. The headmisstress said "Come" I turned to the door to she Aiyana walking in. she was now 14, and one of the youngest graduates ever to come out of Ariadne's Mage Knight: Valkyrie School. She still haddnt regain most of her memories from the incident at the village five years ago. She had grown her reddish brown hair down to her waist. She was wearing normal black robes. "Welcome Aiyana"

"Sorry ma'am, I would've been here earlier but I got caught up in something." she bowed in apology

:Not to worry. There were some thing I wanted to discuss with Artex first anyway." she smiled, then talked to the both of us. "The reason I called you here is because, I would like you to go to the old world and find the scattered members of the whitewing. Their leader disappaired six years ago." at the mention of this the woman behind seemed to have a tear roll down her face, which was quickly wiped away. The headmisstress gestured for her to walk forward, and she did. "This lady was once a member, and one of the leaders pactio partners. She will be your guide in the old world."

She bowed to us and said "Pleased to meet you I am Yue Ayase, but you can just call me Yue." and we bowed in return.

I said "My name is Artex..."

"... and I am Aiyana"

The headmisstress said "Here is a list consisting of the names of the members." she went and pushed it across the table, while I picked it up and placed it in my robes. "last I heard most of the members are in the old world but there might be some within mundus magicus as well."

"Ok. We shall do our best, headmisstress" I said

"Good, here are you passes for using the Gate Port." she handed three pieces of paper to us. "Now, your dismissed."

When we left we agreed to meet up at the Gate Port in 30 minutes.

~Ariadne Gate Port~

I was the first to arrive at the gate port. I looked around for a bit, for ten minutes, then went back to the meeting place at which Yue and Aiyana had just shown up. I glared at them and said "You two sure took your time."

"Uh... sorry bout that, Artex. I was caught up with something again." she said, with a grin on her face.

"Eh... well whatever, lets go." I said, while turning around. I started to walk towards the gate terminal that connected to Kyoto which was our first destination, as it turned out that there were currently seven known members within that area.

When we approuched, a female guard held out a hand to stop us. She said "Sorry, but you cant go to Kyoto yet. This is currently only accepting messages or packages."

I was about to say something that I might have very well regretted later, when Yue walked in front of me and said "Then could you please send this letter to, either Konoka Konoe or Setsuna Sakurazaki?"

The guard seemed to go into shock from seeing Yue. "L-lady Yue, I-its such a great honor t-to speak with y-you."

"There is no need to be so formal. Please just call me Yue. If myself and my two young friends here, can not go through at this time, could you please see that this gets to the right recipients."

"Yes of course, Y-Yue" she said as she took the letter and hurried off.

Aiyana said "What was that letter about?"

"Just a letter to some old friends and former members of the whitewing, just like me." said Yue, "I havent seen them in four years"

_Friends?..._ I pulled out the list giving to me by the headmisstress, and I noticed up near the top, the two names that Yue had mentioned.

We decided to sit on a bench just off to the side of the Kyoto Gate Terminal.

~Ariadne Gate Port …. 30 minutes later~

I looked up wondering where the guard had gotten to, when I saw her returning. I saw Yue and Aiyana stand, so I did as well. The guard bowed to us, and said "The next transport to Kyoto is now ready." and sure enough while we spoke, there were a few people starting to enter the terminal.

"Was my letter delivered?" Yue asked.

"Yes! I delivered it personally. Lady Konoka and Lady Setsuna will be waiting for you once you arrive."

"Thunk you very much" said Yue as she bowed tot he young guard.

The guard smiled, as she said "It was my pleasure. Please, if you would follow me." we followed her on to the terminal platform.

~Kyoto Hills~

"Come on Setsuna, we are going to be late." said a young woman with brown hair that ended at her waist. She was wearing robes that identified her as a very important person.

"Sorry, Lady Konoka, I will try not to be so late in the future." said a second woman, who was dressed in a dark blue suit. She had black hair with a ponytail on the left side of her head, and a fringe only on the right side of her forhead.

They were running down the hills that lead to the Kyoto Gate Port. Once they had reached half way there was a bright flash of light, which disapaired as quickly as it had come.

"See that, Setsuna? They have already arrived. Why did you have to finnish cleaning your feathers."

"I apologise once again, Lady Konoka"

Konoka flinched at being call 'Lady'. She said "Geez. How many times must I tell you! Dont call me Lady Konoka, Konoka will do fine."

"Yes, Konoka"

~Kyoto Gate Port~

When we steped through, I noticed Yue place her hood over her head. Aiyana and I followed her example. When we walked off the platform, an attendent came over and presented a small box, "Here are your magic items."

Aiyana walked forward and accepted the box and thanked the attendent.

I walked over to her and asked excitedly "Magic items? What magic items?"

"You will just have to wait till we are outside to see." she said as she smiled and walked off with Yue.

"Huh?" I was trying to figure out what items she had brought, when I noticed that I was being left behind. "H-hey wait for me"

Once we were outside, the box that Aiyana was holding started to glow then the lid opened. Aiyana put her hand in it and brought out her Navitas Spensa, which was a magic amulet that can store excess magic, and can be used to increase her own or an allies magic power. Next came my Magicus Canalis Orbis, which is a ring that can allow me to channel magic easier and faster. Next came a card which was handed to Yue.

I took my ring and placed it on my finger and said "Where did you find this? I thought it was lost."

"You should really look after that, I found outside your room the other day." She said as she gave the card to Yue, and placed the amulet around her own neck.

After we were about depart we heard a female voice yell "Look! There they are Setsuna!" I turned to see to young women running down the hill towards us. "Hey! Yue, over here!"

Yue just shook her head and said "The same as always I see." she waved in response to her greeting.

The one with hair that went to her waist said " Welcome back Yue. How have you been these past 4 years?"

"Its good to be back Konoka, and the past four years have been great." Yue said with a smile. "Have you heard anything from the other guys."

Konoka had a thoughtful look and the replied "Well the sports girls have become couches of there respectful sports, um... Nodoka is the head librarian at Library Island. Natsumi is an actress that is about to go on a world tour, which will end in Mahora on the twentieth of June. Oh, and I have heard rumors that a vampire has once again started to pray on students at Mahora."

Aiyana straightened at the mention of vampires. "E-excuse me... um... did you say v-vampire"

Konoka turned to Aiyana and said "Yes I did"

Aiyana turned pale and nearly feinted, I went and steadied her. Aiyana had been afraid of vampires ever since a trick I had played on her when we were friends. I said "Geez... Aiyana you have to get over this fear of yours. Vampires are just as real as any other magical creature."

She turned and pouted as she said "Yeah well it doesnt help when your supposed best friend plays such a mean trick on you."

I rubbed my head and looked away remembering the trick that she had mentioned. We were studying magical creatures back in our village, she was reading a chapter about vampires out load so I decided to use a basic transformation magic to enlongate my k-nines and when she stopped reading to look at me she came face to face with, a fang filled grin, which caused her to feint.

"Hehe... sorry bout that." I said halfheartedly.

Yue just said "Our friend Evangeline, would find that quite hilarious, you know." she laughed and then said "Right I havent introduced you guys." she turned to Konoka and the other yyoung woman, and said "These two are here on business for the Ariadne Magic School. There names are Artex and Aiyana." she gestured to each of us, respectively. Then she turned to us and said "... and these two are members of the whitewing Konoka Konoe, and Setsuna Sakurazaki" and the two of them bowed which we returned.

We were offered the chance to stay at the Kansai Magic Association, which we took we told of why we had come to Kyoto and that there might be a war approaching. With this and the permission from Konoka's farther, a man by the name of Eishun Konoe, the two ex members of the whitewing were able to assisst us., however I was under the impression that Setsuna was only going because of Konoka and the possibility of getting some sort of japanese food called "Negi".

The next mourning we went to the train station and were on our way to a place called Mahora.

~Train to Mahora~

Thanks to the spell that Konoka had cast on myself and Aiyana, we were able to understand the japanese language. Back in the village both of us had learnt a language called english which is what Yue was using to talk to the others when they meet.

We had been waiting at the station for ten minutes, when a voice on the intercom said "Train four, from Kyoto to Mahora, now bourding." So the five of us, made our way towards the train.

As we boarded we put on our hoods. I was the last to board and was about to walk on when I heard a sound, which sounded as if it belonged to some sort of bell like object. So I looked around, and was surprised to see a person in a hooded cloak similar to the ones we were wearing. I noticed that the person grined then a second bell sound was heard and the person dissappaired as soon as someone had walked in front of it. I heard Aiyana call out "Come on Artex! Whats keeping you!"

I responded, un sure of what I had just seen. "C-coming!" I took one more look and couldnt find the cloaked person again, so I just went and caught up with the others as we took our seats in our own compartment. Where we stayed for the remainder of the trip.

~Mahora~

When we arrived at Mahora Station it was already dark. We were leaving the station when Yue said "If I remember rightly, there are five members currently here in Mahora. One rumored vampire which could end up being Evangeline..." at the mention of vampire, Aiyana shudered. Yue continued, "... and the possibility of there being two more at the end of June."

I looked around at the huge city sized campus, I then turned to Yue and said "So whats first up?"

Yue said "Hmm... maybe we could see if we could get some rooms at the dorms..." then she was interupted by the sound of footsteps behind us. I spun around but saw nothing. Suddenly there was a scream. My heart sunk at the sound of the scream as I knew who it was that had produced it. I turned to see a figure dressed completely in black, holding the limp body of Aiyana in his hand. I looked closer at its face and noticed that it was male, but what really made me angry was the two fang marks in her neck, and Aiyana's blood, that trickled down the side of his face.

I walked in front of everyone and glared at the vampire, "Let her go!" I demanded.

The voice that came sent a chill down my spine, "Very well, I have no more use for her any way." and he threw her to the side of a building. He then faced me and I could notice his eyes, which were as black as night. "I think we should have some fun, how about you?"

"Bastard, you will pay for harming Aiyana." I started to gather magic energy around my entire body.

The vampire seemed to notice this. He grinned and said "Lets see what you got!" he started to form a ball of dark magic in his hand.

Yue was surprised to see an all too familiar sight, "Setsuna, i-isnt that?"

All Setsuna could do is stand there, shocked beyond belief, as some one other than her magister and the dark evangel, attempted to use a forbidden magic.

When the orb of dark magic was complete, the boy said "Complexio!" and crushed the orb asorbing the magic into his body. The boys skin colour darkened and his hair and eyes paled.

At the same time, I strecthed out my hand and eighty-eight small orbs of blue energy appaired around my body. I said " In Ardua Tendit: Sagita Magica: Octogenta Certerus Octo Abs Aqualis" the eighty-eight orbs shot forward at the vampire, just before they hit I could have sworn I had seen him smile.

Once they hit there was huge explosion and a lot of dust and dirt flew into the sky. I was the first to notice that there was no one were the magic arrows had hit. I then heard a voice behind me "Heh... Eighty-eight not bad if I say so my self, and I am sure if I was hit that I would be hurting right now. I guess its fortunate that you are too slow." I jumped away but before I knew it, he was already in front of me and he punched me in the stomach, at which I fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

He was about to attack for a second time which would have taken me out, when he was stopped by what seemed to be a little girl the age of ten. The little girl turned around while still holding the boys arm and flung him over her shoulder, sending him into the ground. She then walked over to Aiyana and clicked her finger at which the fang marks dissappaired.

The boy got to his feet, back in his normal form, "Why did you interfare!"

The girl stood, turned and glared at the boy, her eyes were like daggers, "Did I give you permission, to go out and attack these people?"

"They are outsiders, they have no right to freely walk around the campus. They should ask for permission, not me!"

"You ignorant little boy, you have no idea who these people are, do you?" she said as she walked towards the, apparently older vampire. I just watched the two.

"Yes I do they are just outsiders, who...."

"THEY ARE NOT OUTSIDERS, those three..." she gestured to Konoka, Setsuna, and Yue, the continued "... are members of the Whitewing, and the other two which you harmed are under the protection of Ariadne." at the mention of these truths he paled.

"S-sorry master, I – I didnt know."

"I can see that! Now get back to the resort and we will speak of your punnishment later." she watch as the boy ran off, I thought _Thats his master? I somehow pity him. _I got to my feet and whispered "Elementum Curatio Aura" and I could feel the healing magic running through my body.

I said, to the girl "Thanks for helping Aiyana." I bowed respectfully

"Hmph..." she said as she shrugged. She thought. _Hehe... didnt even think bout himself, that could be considered very foolish, or very strong. I believe it to be the later. Afterall his and that girls magical energy are similar to Zanobi's. It seems things are starting to get interesting. _

I went over to Aiyana and helped her up, while the girl went over to the others and started talking to them. She eventually left, and I watched her leave. Thats when I noticed a figure standing on a hill that over looked the area. I was sure that the figure was male and it was holding a odd looking staff that was wrapped up in bandages. After a few minutes he faded away. I thought, _ Am I going __insane? Thats the second time I have seen a someone dissapair. Could they be members of the Astavalium? What ever they are I am sure the truth will come out. _I was snapped out of my thinking when I heard some one say "Artex! Stop daydreaming!" the voice was Aiyana's and she was standing in front of me with a smile, "What were you looking at any way?"

"Uh... um, I thought I saw someone, but I guess it was my imagination."

Aiyana seemed to get a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine."

Aiyana just shrugged it off, then turned and we followed the others. All of a sudden a voice in my head said _"Remeber... Remember, your past. Remember, what you are" _I then suddenly felt dizzy and then I colapsed, the thing I remember is Aiyana shouting my name and running over to me.

**Author Notes:**

**Ok, this is clearly longer than the previous two, and it probably wont be the longest. **

**Yes I understand that there may not be a Gate Port in Ariadne, during the manga but within the 6 years that this has passed since the manga a gate port has been established. **

**Here is the promised list of the whitewing members (for those who do not know who they are)**

**Negi Springfield**

**Asuna Kagurazaka**

**Chisame Hasegawa**

**Haruna Saotomi**

**Konoka Konoe**

**Setsuna Sakurazaki**

**Fei Ku**

**Kaede Nagase**

**Kotaro Murakami**

**Nodoka Miyazaki**

**Kazumi Asakura**

**Sayo Aisaka**

**Chachamaru Karakuri**

**Yue Ayase**

**Anna "Anya" Cocolova**

**Yuna Akashi**

**Evangeline A.K. McDowell**

**Albert "Chamo" Chamomile**

**Makie Sasaki**

**Ako Izumi**

**Akira Okoshi**

**Natsumi Murakami**

**Please review and if you wish for any non-whitewing member to show up in this fanfic, then let me know by either pm or email.**

**Next Chapter: Awakening & Memories**


	4. Chapter 3 Awakening & Memories

**A/N: I am very sorry about the lateness of this update, as I was doing some travelling and I havent been able to use the internet that much. Then when I got back I moved house, only to wind up living at my grandmothers house. Once I had moved I find that my lap tops charger was somehow cut so I couldnt use my laptop for 6 months. Then I had to house sit my Aunts house, and look after her cats, then after that I was able move into my proper house. I then had to focus on handing in my correspondance work, and look after my aunts house yet again and that brings us to, today. So once again I want to say I am very sorry about the delay, the next couple of chapters should be coming out over the next week.**

**IMPORTANT: read the end of chapter A/N, also I will have a poll for some people who will show up in the Mahora Fest Tournament Arc. I will have the Choices at the end of chapter A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima at all, only my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Awakening & Memories

~Mahora Streets~

"Artex!? Wher ..." Aiyana stoped as she looked upon my unconcious form laying on the ground, with a slight puddle of water forming, due to the sudden downpour. Aiyana started running towards me shouting, "Artex! Artex! Are you okay?!" when I didnt respond , she started panicking.

The others, hearing Aiyana's shouts, came as fast as they could. Konoka was the first to us. "Adeat!" she announced as she summoned her artifact. "Flabellum Euri, Flabellum Astrale: Curatio Lumen Plaga" A light eminated from her fans as she ran them over the length of my body "... Strange..." she said as the light faded.

Aiyana looked up at Konoka, she had a look of fright on her face, "What?! What's strange?!" she said as her voice went from fright, to anger.

"According to my spell he is unharmed. It's as if he is just asleep... perhaps my grandfather will know whats wrong."

Aiyana stood up, taking one of my arms with her and placing it around her shoulder. While Yue grabbed my other arm, Aiyana said "Where to?"

~Artex's Mindscape~

"Huh? Where am I?" I thought as I looked around an endless void, of nothing. "What is this place?"

"This is your Inner Sanctum, your dreamworld, call it what you will." came a voice that sent a chill up my spin. I turned to see a figure, it was a male, somehow it felt as if I knew him even if it was the first time I had seen him face to face. He was dressed in black robes, and his cloak was clearly waving as if it were caught by a wind, which there wasnt any. The hood he wore obscured all recognisable features on his face.

"If this is my mind, then how did I get here, and why am I here?" Then I realised, a more important question was unanswered, "Who are you? You seem very familiar but I am sure we have never met."

"All in good time my friend. However, I will answer your first two questions for you." he said, while still not moving. " I was the one who brought you here, as for why. Lets just say, it's something that we can both benefit from"

"What do you mean 'it's something that we can both benefit from'?"

"What I mean, is that, it will be greatly beneficial to the both of us, if you would just listen to what it is that, I am about to say." He was as unmoving as ever, like a statue that stands out from its surroundings. I nodded for him to continue. "Good. Okay, I guess I should begin at the beginning. My name is, Arnexium... Inigo... Iraneus..." as soon as he had said his name, there was a sudden burst of pain in my head, that sent me to my knees.

Suddenly a long lost memory cam flying right back to me.

~Flashback~

"Artex? Artex?" Came a soft voice of a young woman, that couldn't be much older than twenty-two. She was walking around the back yard of a small cottage on the outskirts of a forrest, that was too small to be a proper forrest, yet too big to be considered a wood. Not too far from the forrest and cabin was the ruins of a once great city, of a forgotten race.

Now the young women had been searching for her son for a while now and was starting to get a little worried. "Artex!? Artex!? Where are you!?" her voice was fearful.

She was about to check on the inside of the small cottage, when an explosion came from the ruins. The woman stoped and then slowly turned to see a dust cloud rising from the ruined city. Fear griped her as she ran towards the slowly dispersing dust cloud.

When the mother got closer she saw some falling rubble about to land on a one year old boy, with fiery red hair. The child was completely oblivious to what was about to happen to him. The young woman, muttered something under her breath, and she increased the speed of her running.

When she was only five meters away, it was apparently too late, as the rubble burried itself over the young toddler. "No!!" Cried the mother as she started to dig her way through the rubble. After she had removed three of the lesser rocks, she noticed that the rocks where gradually getting hotter. She managed to get another two away before the rocks where unable to be touched as they started to glow orange, like the coals in a forge. The heat kept increasing, and eventually the mother had to move away from the rubble, with an astonished look on her face.

Eventually the rocks started to melt and slide off a barrier that surrounded a younger version of my self. The barrier itself had an orange hue to it, which seemed to have flames dancing in random patterns around it.

The young mother just stared in awe and astonishment at her only son easily melting rock. Once the molten rock had cooled, she moved in to get a closer look at her son, and let out a sigh of relief, seeing that her son was unharmed, and not surprisingly enough asleep. As she watched the barrier flicker a couple of times then dissapair, she thought. _I hope that I get to watch you grow up strong, and become a great hero, my little one. _She picked up her son, and craddled him, as she walked back to the cottage. _I am glad I named you after your great ancestor, Artex Inigo Iraneus. Grow up strong my son, and may Astavas Valtus watch over you._

~Flashback Ends~

Arnexium said "**It seems you have remebered something. Was it beneficial? I wonder.**"

"It was of my mother... I think." I stood up and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them I had a serious expression on my face. " I remember some of the things my mother told me. She had told me that she was one of the few decendents of the Astavas Valtus, and a member of the fire clan, the same as my father. She also told me of the legend of the Astavalium, and of the fall. She had said that the last Fire Astavalium was a man by the name of Arnexium, and he had joined forces with the Dark Astavalium and who had also corrupted those of Ice, Blood, and Lightning, and destroyed the Astavu Valtus race."

"**Yes that was the worst part of my life, I couldn't believed I had let my self be controlled so easily...**" he looked at the ground, then looked back at me "**Ever since that day I vowed that I would help those who followed in my clan.**"

"So you are the same Arnexium." Arnexium just nodded his head. "Ok then. So, how exactly did you end up inside my head?" I asked confused.

" **I am the representation of your Ancestral magic power.**" He said as he finnally moved by taking a foot step towards me.

" Ancestral magic power?" I asked still confused, "What is it?"

" **It is a source of magic that can only be accessed by decendents of the Astavus Valtus race. It is an ancient magic older than the magical world its self. But be warned, by using this power, you will be almost completely drained of magic, and using it may leave you unconcious if you are not yet strong enough to with stand its effects.**" said Arnexium as he walked over to me. "**However it would be suicie to relie on this power, as it will take years to be able to call upon it at will. There fore you are going to have to learn some other ways to get stronger.**"

"I see... well at least I got something out of this." I said, a little shocked by the power that was hidden with in me.

"**Yes, you did. Now I would like to speak to you about a few other things.**"

~Deans Office~

"Will he be okay, Grandfather?" Asked a worried Konoka.

"Hmm..." was the reply of the dean of Mahora Academy, Konoemon Konoe. An elderly man with what is left of his tied into a small pony tail. After several minutes of silence it was broken by three words that came from my mouth "Mother, I'm sorry..."

At this the dean sat forward in his chair and chuckled, "Hohoho... It seems as though he is under a 'Dreamworld' Spell. But whoever it was that placed it on him, I am unable to say."

Aiyana, who had been sitting in seiza beside me, looked up at the elder Konoe and asked "'Dreamworld' Spell?"

"Yes, it's a spell that renders the target aslepp, and transports their concience into their mind. Its like being concious and unconcious at the same time."

"I see. Is there anything that can be done to break it?"

"That would be unwise. It is not good to forcefully wake some one from this kind of thing. The best thing we can do is wait." he said with a calming smile.

Aiyana turned her gaze back to my face and thought _I wish there was some way to see what it was you were dreaming about... I wonder if you are remembering some long forgotten memory, of yours._

~Mindscape~

"**So remember boy, only bow to those you trust, and do not make the same mistakes that I once made... You are beginning to wake... If you ever nee anything just ask and I will if I can... bye for now...**" and with that said Arnexium disapaired, and the white void started to blur then everything went black.

~Deans Office, 1:00 am~

I slowly allowed myself to become aware of my surroundings. What ever it was that I was lying on felt cold and rigid. I opened my eyes and found that I was in a room, not that I could see much, as there was a veil of red hair blocking my view. It belonged it Aiyana who had fallen asleep, sitting in seiza.

I roled away from her so I could sit up. I took a look around to see that I was in an office that was similar to the headmistress' office back in Ariadne. I noticed that everyone but Setsuna, were fast asleep. She was gazing out the window which was behing the desk which had an elderly man slumped over his desk. Setsuna seemed to be deep in thought as she continued to gaze out into the night sky.

I tried to stand but stumbled and fell face first on to the floor. None of the others woke and Setsuna continued to stare out the window. I tried to stand a second time and once again failed, as I went head first into the desk. I gave an irritated sigh and rolled on to my back, and desided that I would get some more sleep to get my energy back.

However this failed attempt seemed to snap Setsuna back to reality. She came to inspect the strange sound that she had heard. When she got around to the front of the desk she looked around with her hand on her sword. She then noticed that my body was not where it was before, "Huh? Where did Artex go?" she mumbled as she took a step forward and her foot hit something which cause her to go stumbling into the door. I sat up and glared at her while rubbing my face.

"Hey that hurt, ya know!" I whispered harshly.

"S-Sorry?" said Setsuna as we both got to our feet, "So you are finnally awake. Aiyana has been worried sick about you. Said you just collapsed on the road. What happened back there."

"Well I guess I will appologize to her in the morning." I said as I made my way over to the window. " I am unsure what happened... one minute I was following you guys then the next I was in my mind, it was like some kind of dream..."

"Hmm..." she seemed to ponderr that, then she turned to Aiyana and said "Would you like me to wake her, for you."

"No thank you, let her sleep. She hasnt had a good nights sleep since we got to Kyoto. I will talk to her in the morning."

Setsuna just nooded as she remembered seeing the red head leaving her room at the Kansai Magic Asociation. To look at the stars, beside the river that ran through the compound.

Setsuna had gone and sat in a chair beside Konoka and had fallen asleep. I turned my head to look out the window and I whispered. "My memories are starting to return... I am sorry mother... I forgot all about you and who I am... I will find the Princess and protect her from the dark... though I just wish I wasnt alone in this... I will try by best to become the man you wanted me to be..."

I turned around and walked over to Aiyana picked her up and placed her on a chair. She turned a bit in her sleep and muttered "Take that stupid vampire..." I just chuckled and turned around and made my way over to a vacant chair chair, when I was stoped by a shadow that was crossing my path.

It had turned out that when Setsuna had crashed into the door, the noise had woken Yue who was now standing and looking at me with a smile on her face. I looked at her quizically, "Is there something you want Yue?" I asked as I turned to her.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are not alone, I will help you out and so will Aiyana and most likely the rest of the Ala Alba as well... so what princess was it that you were refering to?"

I smile and said "Thanks, and I was talking about the decendent of the Astavus Valtan Princess... I need to find her before the Dark Astavalium will."

"I see. Well I will look at the Orbis Sensualim Pictus, and go to the Library island tomorrow and find anything I can about Astavus Valtus for you... and we could ask Natsumi when she arrives for her tour she might no something... well anyway you should get some sleep its nearly two in the morning."

"Okay." I said as I walked over to the empty chair I was going for, sat down, and went to sleep. Yue had also gone back to her chair and asleep.

~Deans Office, 6:00 am~

The first to wake up was Aiyana, followed by Setsuna, Konoka,Yue then the dean. Aiyana walked over to my sleep form and said "Does anyone know if he woke up at all?"

Setsuna was the first to answer, "Yes, he did." Setsuna saw that Aiyana was going to ask something, but Setsuna continued "He was fine, he said that he had a strange dream thats all. We should let him rest he could barely stand when I saw him."

"Okay, so where do we go today?" Aiyana asked as she turned towards the others.

Yue was the only to speak this time, "Library Island, Artex wanted me to look something up for him and that is also where we will find Nodoka."

This got nods from the three other girls. Konoemon took this time to speak up, "Actually there is going to be a staff meeting in about 30 minutes so Miss. Miyazaki wont be there till later but her assisstant should be she will help you out."

Yue nodded as the others where following konoka who was singing "We are off to see the Library Assisstant of Library Island..." Yue and the dean sweat dropped as konoka skipped out the door. Yue shook her head and pulled out a piece of paper and began writing something down and placed it on the chair next to Artex, and followed the others out the door.

**A/N: There we go thats Chapter 3, I would also like to apologize once again for the late ness of this update. Sorry to all those who have read this. Next chapter Shuno returns and we meet one of Artex's future Pactio Partners, as well as a new Astavus Valtun.**

**I will be giving out previews to the next chap, for those who review. Unless you specifically say you dont want any.**

**1st reviewer gets 4 previews**

**2nd reviewer gets 3 previews**

**3rd reviewer gets 2 previews **

**4th + reviewers get 1 preview**

**Poll Choices:**

**Setsuna Sakurazaki: 0**

**Evangeline A.K. McDowell: 0**

**Kaede Nagase: 0**

**Kotaro Murakami: 0 **

**Chachamaru Karakuri: 0 **

**Yue Ayase: 0**

**Anna "Anya" Cocolova: 0 **

**Yuna Akashi: 0 **

**Mana Tatsumiya: 0 **

**Ayaka Yukihiro: 0**

**Makie Sasaki: 0**

**Jack Rakan: 0**

**Eishun Konoe: 0 **

**Takamichi T. Takahata: 0**

**Albireo Imma: 0**

**The top 5 votes will deffinately be placed in the tournament and I may put others in it Asuna and Negi are elsewhere in the world so they wont enter but Fei Ku deffinately will though not quite in the way you would expect.**

**Next Chapter : Shuno's return**


	5. Chapter 4 Shuno Return's

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed and voted weither it be online or not. Remember to vote people the poll will continue for another few chapters but if I don't get enough votes I may just end up placing in a few filler chapters, or just pick them my self. I am not too worried about who features in the tournament.**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Negima...**

Chapter 4 – Shuno Returns

~ Dean Konoe's Office ~

When I awoke, again, I found that I was the only one in the room. Even the old man had gone off somewhere. I gazed around the room looking for a clock of sorts. On the deans desk was a small analog alarm clock, it was 10:30 am. I just stared at it for a few seconds then yelled "SHIT! Is it really that late!"

I turned and looked out the window, I saw that the campus was relatively large, I would have been extremely impressed if I wasnt pissed. I look whereever I could for my friends. I saw students from all grades running around, but in the immediate vicenity, there was mostly middleschool girls. I had looked in every direction but couldn't find a trace of the others.

"Damnit! Why did they leave with out me!" I turned away from the window and made my way towards the door, but when I walked past the chair that Yue had slept in, I noticed a letter sitting on it. I picked it up, unfolded it, and read:

_Artex,_

_We decided to go ahead of you. We didn't wish to disterb you, while you slept. We have gone to Library Island to meet with Nodoka Miyazaki, one of my fellow white wing members, and best friend. We will meet you there, otherwise we will see you when we get back._

_Yue Ayase_

While I read the letter a shadow had creapt into the room, and it kept its gaze on me.

~ Mahora Academy – Girls Middleschool Gymnasium~

"Hey Misa!" said a girl with shoulder length, blonde hair. As she ran to catch up to her friend, who was about to walk into the changing rooms.

The girl that was refered to as misa, said "Yes, Naomi?"

"That was a really fun game of , huh?" Naomi said, as she replaces her P.E uniform's shirt with that of her school uniform.

"I didn't mind it, though I prefer training in Martial Arts,then any other sport." Said Misa, or more precisely, Misame Nagase, who was already finnished dressing back into her school uniform and was tieing up her hair.

"Man!"Misa, you sure are a fast dresser, and what Martial Art do you take part in any way?" Naomi said once she had just finnished buttoning up her shirt.

Misame nearly facefaulted, what was she supposed to say in a situation like this, could she just come out and say that she was a ninja? No she couldn't not a single person outside the village must know that ninja exist.

"Sorry can't tell you," she said as she smiled at her friend.

"Uh... okay then," Naomi said, once she was finnally finnished changing. "Hey!" she called when she saw Misa leaving the changing rooms "Wait!" Misa stoped and turned to her friend. "Want to go and do something seeing as its recess?" Naomi asked.

"Sure, but I need to go and see the dean for a second, so if you dont mind waiting?"

"Okay!" she said excitedly.

~Hallway to Deans Office~

Misa was currently talking to Naomi about the up coming Festival that was due to start in three weeks time, as they walked down the hallway about five minutes away from the deans office.

"... So Misa will you be entering the Mahora Fest Tournament." Naomi asked when they walked around a corner.

"Don't know, maybe, it really depends if there will be any strong people entering." Misa said with a thoughtful expression.

"I think you should, it could be fun."

"I'll think about it..." she trailed off as she noticed the deans office door was slightly open. _Hmm... is the dean in a meeting._

As they got closer they heard a shout come from inside the deans room. "SHIT! Is it really that late already!?"

Misa whispered "Wait here Naomi" and she quietly but quickly approached the door. Her first reaction was to go for a weapon, but she silently cursed when she remembered that her weapons were left in her dorm room. So she made a sign with her hands, and whispered something when she slipped into the room and merged with the shaddows.

~Dean Konoe's Office~

"Damn! They could have woken me up!" I said as I threw the letter back down on the chair, I went to turn when I heard a creak from the door. I spun around on my feet as fast as possible. "Is someone there?" I asked.

I got no reply, but Anexium's voice rang through my mind. _**Someone is concealed in the shadows**_. I headed his words and braced myself. "I know you are there! Stop wasting time, and show your self."

Misa thought, _Hmm... he was able to sense me, I wonder how though. He seems okay, maybe I should show myself._ As if she was some sort of spirit, a girl with purple tied back hair, and wereing the uniform of the girls middlechool, walked out of the bookcase on the right wall. "Who are you!?" she demanded.

"I am Artex Inigo Irraneus, I am a friend of some people who know the old man whose office this is," I answered, then I asked a question "and who, may I ask, are you?"

"Misame Nagase, why are you here?" Misa asked as she looked at me suspiciously.

"Like I said I am friends with some people who know the old man. However my main purpose for being here is to, find someone. That was a nice trick you just did before, perhaps you could teach me." I said jokingly.

Misa seemed to relax a bit, and asked "Who is it that you are looking for? Perhaps I could help?"

"Well, according to this letter from my friend they have gone to meet with, someone called Nodoka Miyazaki, at Library Island, so if you could take me there it would be much apreciated." I handed the letter to her and then I thought of something else. "I am also looking for the people on this list. Is there any names that you recognise?" I asked as I handed her the list.

She scanned it over and said " I now some of these people, Makie Sasaki, Yuna Akashi, Akira Okoshi, and Ako Izumi are the coaches for the Gymnastics, Basket Ball, Swimming, and Soccer teams, and are living here on the campus. Natsumi Murakami, is a famous actress who is on a world tour which will end here at the start of the festival. Kotaro is her bodyguard and will most likely participate in the Mahora Fest Tournament. Chachamaru can be found at the cottage on the outskirts of the Mahora Forrest. And Kaede is my older sister who is thinking about coming to the Festival... thats about all I know"

"Well... that... uh... was more information than I expected. Thanks!" I said as I smiled at her, "So do you think you could show me to Library Island?"

"Sure of course," she said as she handed back the list. "I hope you dont mind having someone tag along, though."

"Of course not." _I just hope nothing happens that forces me to use my magic._ I thought as I made my way to the door with Misa.

~Wooden Cottage~

Inside the Cottage on the edge of the forrest a young ten year old girl was sitting in the top most room looking out the window. "Hmm... Some one with magical abilities has crossed the boundary barrier, and is on it's way towards Library Island," the girl said to another figure in the room. "I think we should take a look at who has arrived." then she adde mentally, _This magic power is strange. It's stronger than the boya's, was last time I saw him._

She turned and walked towards the other figure. "Chahcamaru, get that brat and come with me to Library Island."

"Yes, Master." was the monotonous reply she received from her robotic partner.

~Library Island Exterior~

Once we arrived at Library Island, I was amazed at how large it was. "T-This is a library?" I stutted in amazement.

"Yeah. It's used by all the schools on campus. So it would need to be big enough to hold all the books." Misa said as she smiled at my look of amazement.

"Well, I guess I should find my friends, thanks for the help you two." I said to both Misa and Naomi, who just smiled. I turned around and took a few steps forward, when I heard the sound of a striking match. I thought it was nothing until I heard a surprised gasp, from behind me.

I turned around to see Misa had fallen on the ground, and Naomi was being held from behind with a dagger at her neck. Misa moaned, stood up and said "Owie... that hurt" she looked up and readied her self for a fight "Let Naomi go!" she demanded.

The person who had a hold of Naomi, wore a red cloak over top of black robes. I was sure I had seen him somewhere before, and his voice made it more so. "We meet again boy. It seems you have got your self two little girls. Though it makes me wonder. What ever happened to young miss Aiyana, I am sure she came here with you."

"That voice! It can't be!" I practicly yelled.

Misa looked at me and said "Do you know him?"

I just ignored her and said "Who are you!? You can't be that mad man!"

"Thank you for the compliment boy. Yes it is I," he threw Naomi to the side who was then caught by an intercepting Misa. The man gave a short bow, then removed his hood, revealing a man about the age of 20, with jet black hair, and the Astavas Valtun symbol for fire. "Shuno, the Red"

"Why are you here? I thought it was the dark Astavalium's wish to kill the princess!" I demanded

Shuno smiled and said "Yes that is true, he does want that however he ordered me to kill you and Aiyana."

I grated my teeth and slid into a defensive stance. "Try it if you can!?"

"Hmph... Very well. Show me what you have learned over the past 5 years, boy." Shuno said as he got into his own fighting stance.

We started to circle each other, for every step I took to my right he took a step to his right.

"Whats wrong boy? Afraid?" Shuno taunted.

"As if!" I retorted.

"Then I will give you the first attack." Shuno said as he stopped moving and held his hands out to his sides. "I wont even move."

"Tch..." I charged at Shuno, until I was inside his defence, even though he said he wouldn't move he would still be able to defend himself should he attack. _What the..._ I thought as I crouched and jumped towards his face with my palm aimed at his chin, I added a little fire magic to my palm.

When I was an Inch from connecting with his chin, I noticed his left fist coming straight at my face. _Shit! I knew it was too good to be true._ I brought my foot up to block it. Then I twisted around and with the momentum I sent a fire infused palm thrust into Shuno's chest .

The force of the hit pushed us away from one another.

"What happened to not moving." I asked as I glared at Shuno.

"Oh, but I didn't move," Shuno said as he grined

"You punched at me!" I shouted.

"Yes, but I didn't move from this spot, now, did I?" I barred my teeth, and growled. "Now I guess its my turn."

"**Et Shuno Shate: Draco Animositas!**" Shuno chanted as he held out his arm. A large tongue of fire shot out from his outstretched palm and was coming towards me at a high valocity.

"Shit..." I placed both my hands out in front of me. "**Flamma Contego!**" a shield of flames surrounded me just as the fire passed over.

~Not too far away~

Misa was sitting beside a very pale and frightened Naomi, who was looking at the fight through her fingers. She was shaking violently, so Misa wraped her arm around her to comfort her. _What is that guy... is that magic, he is using?_ Misa thought to her self.

Naomi and Misa both gasped when a Flame thrower like spell went straight towards. Naomi squealed and burried her head into Misa's arm and started to cry.

Misa gave a sigh of relief, as the fire dissapated, to reveal myself panting, with sixteen blue orbs spinning around behind me. She shook Naomi and said "Hey look, he's okay" Naomi turned to face the fight and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god..." she mumbled out.

~Back at the fight~

"Not bad boy, it seems your little shield spell bought you enough time to charge up a Sagitta, though it looks as though you are ready to drop."

"I'm... not finnished... yet!" I said through my panting

"Really?" Shuno asked, as he raised an eyebrow. He then noticed the blue orbs starting to spin. "Heh..." he grined, then said "Show me what ya got boy" as he held his arms out to his side again, while bracing himself.

I stretched my hand out towards Shuno and said, "**Sagitta Magica: Sedicim Abs Aqualis, Helica!**" The orbs flew forward along my outstretched hand, then merged into one large spinning arrow.

"Damn..." Shuno muttered, as he jumped into the air to avoid it "I shouldn't underestimate him next time. At that speed it could have easily skewered me." Shuno looked around for me to notice that I was no longer where I was, "Where did he..."

"Looking for me!" I interupted as I appaired right next to him, I gave a magic powered palm thrust into his chin, sending him higher into the air.

By using some wind magic I launched my self after him, once I landed on the ground. I grabed the collar of his robes, then used wind magic to spin around in the air. Using the force of my mid air turn, threw him towards the ground. "**Akijujutsu: Hametsu Tenshi!**"

I landed not too far away, I knelt down as the exhaustion kicked in. "Damnit, I over did it..." I fell forward, completely exhausted.

"That wasn't bad, kid, but still not good enough." _Shit that hurt like hell..._ Shuno thought as he got up and walked towards me. "But now it's the end..." Shuno unsheathed his sword, and was about to bring it down upon me, but something caught his attention. Just before I blacked out a wall of flame made its way towards him.

Three people materialised beside me. One knelt down beside me, the last thing I remembered was seeing a pair of emerald green eyes looking into mine.

**A/N: I wasnt planning on knocking out Artex but my writings have a mind of there own sometimes. And beside at this moment Shuno is a lot stronger than Artex is.**

**The poll will continue for the next 5 – 6 chapters. If by that time there aren't enough votes I will place a few filler chapters, or I will pick who goes into the tournament.**

**Results so far:**

**Setsuna Sakurazaki : 0**

**Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell : 1**

**Kaede Nagase : 2**

**Kotaro Murakami : 1**

**Chachamaru Karakuri : 0**

**Yue Ayase : 0**

**Anna "Anya" Cocolova : 0 **

**Yuna Akashi : 1**

**Mana Tatsumiya : 0**

**Ayaka Yukihiro : 0**

**Makie Sasaki : 0**

**Jack Rakan : 0**

**Eishun Konoe : 0**

**Takamichi "Death Specs" Takahata: 1 **

**Albireo Imma : 0**

**To vote check my profile or review the votes.**

**I will give out previews once again for those who review. However if you dont want the preview then say so in a review, otherwise.**

**1st : 4**

**2nd : 3**

**3rd : 2**

**4th+ : 1**

**I know I said I would have the new Astavas Valtun apair but I saddly ran out of room so she will appair in the next chapter, which hopefully will be a lot longer than this one, and will be based around the group in Library Island and the Staff meeting, perhaps the aftermath of the little fight scene.**

**I should be updating a lot faster now as well as I have just finnished working on my corespondance.**

**Translations:**

**Et Shuno Shate: Draco Animositas = Et Shuno Shate: Dragon's Wrath**

**Flamma Contego = Fire Shield**

**Sagitta Magica: Sedicm Abs Aqualis, Helica = Sixteen spiralling magic arrows of water**

**Akijujutsu: Hametsu Tenshi = Akijujutsu: Fallen Angel**


	6. Chapter 5 The Library Assisstant

**A/N:**

**I have finnally gotten my laptop fixed and will now be uploading all the chapters for this and other stories I have written on paper and then the most frequently read I will continue on with. For the time anyways. This chapter focuses on Aiyana's group as well as chisame and Kazumi.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I think you all know what goes here by now if you dont then go back a few chaps**

**Chapter 5 – The Library Assisstant.**

~ Library Island Bridge – 9:10 am ~

"We are off to see the Library Assisstant, of the Library Island~" Konoka sing-songed as she skipped down the bridge heading towards the Library Island exterior.

Setsuna was walking alongside Konoka sweet dropping at her charges antics. Yue was a little ways behind the two, thinking about what she and I had talked about earlier in the morning. Where as Aiyana was was a good 10 feet behind Yue. She had a worried look on her face while finding the ground rather interesting even if she wasnt paying any attention. She appaired deep in thought, and Yue noticed this, so she stopped till she was next to Aiyana.

"Whats wrong Aiyana?" Yue asked with concern in her voice.

Aiyana looked up and put on a fake smile. "Nothing, is wrong, just thinking is all."

"About what? Is it about Artex?" Yue asked with a grin on her face, which got wider when Aiyana blushed slightly. "Hit the nail on the head didnt I? You dont have to worry about him ya know."

Aiyana turned to look towards the older woman. "How do you know? He was still asleep when we woke up this morning. Even if Setsuna said he woke up I still worry about him."

"I talked to him as well this morning he asked not to wake you so we didnt. I am sure he will be fine. Who knows he may be on his way to Library Island as we speak. He will be fine." Yue said with a reasuring smile.

Yue's smile did what it was intended to do, as it cheere her up. "Thanks Yue, maybe I am worrying too much."

Once they reached the entrance to the island sized library. Yue smiled when she noticed Aiyana's look and stated "Welcome to... Library Island."

All Aiyan could say was "Wow..." which caused Konoka and Yue to giggle and even Setsuna gave a small smile at the words that pretty much summed up the large library.

The four of them quickly made their way inside the entrance way. What Aiyana saw was something she would never forget. From the moment they walked in there were books from wall to wall all in neat little lined up shelves. Further inside there was a pit that seemed to be bottomless with bridge like path ways, which upon closer examination prooved to be even more Bookcases. Aiyana could only stare on in wonder.

Yue made her way over to the reception desk. She pressed the bell, and waited a bit. But no one came. She pressed it again, however this time a voice called out "Be one second!" There was some movement coming from the room behind the reception desk.

When the voice had called out Aiyana had spun her head around, _I know that voice._ She cautiously made her way over to the reception desk.

There was more thumping, banging and the occasional cry of pain. Then suddenly a large pile of books made their way over to the desk. Aiyana upon seeing the stack of books knew who it was, and a sly smile spread across her face. _ Hehe... well, well, who do we have here... time to have a little fun. _ She made her way up to the desk, took in a deep breath, and then let it out in a scream of "CODEX!!"

The girl was startled and triped over her own feet, while she was burried in the books she was once carrying. "Owie..." that hurt, wait a minute" _There is only two people who ever called me that name before. _ She crawled out of the pile of books and stood up and looked at Aiyana and asked "Aiyana?" To which Aiyana only smiled and waved at her.

~Staff Meeting – Staff Room – 9:20 am ~

"Alright, now for the final subject of this meeting. The Festival events." Stated the dean as he looked out at all the teachers in front of him, all of which were magically aware.

A man with greying hair said "I have the votes for the continuation of the tournament." a smile spread across his face. "It seems rather popular, like always. Practically the entire population of the campus have voted for a continuation. Though I must ask where is this money going to come from?"

The dean looked at the man before him and said "A friend of ours is funding the tournament."

The teacher had a smirk grow across his face."I see, so the rumors are true."

"Yes they are."

There were four young woman off to the side who were looking at one another with the same thoughts. _Wonder if Negi will show up. _ And another young woman had a glint of hope run through her eyes.

"All right thank you for that Takamichi." the dean said, as the grey haired man just nodded. "Alright, Miss. Akashi."

One of the four woman off to the side jumped and said "Ah... yes sir." her full name was Yuna Akashi. She had brown hair and eyes and was in Mahora Academy for Girls, Basketball teams cloths. She had her hair tied into a pony tail on the left side of her head.

"I would like you, Miss. Sasaki, Miss. Izumi, and Miss. Okoshi, to figure out a final event for this year."

"Ah... Yes sir!" Yuna punched out as she gave a mock salute.

The entire room sweetdroped and thought similtaneously _ Who wants to bet it will have something to do with war? _

"Hohoho... At ease." he turned to everyone else and said "You are all excused." Everyone made their way out of the staff room, everyone until the dean said "Uh... Miss. Miyazaki! Wait a moment please."

The two said people stoped and made their way back to the dean. Takamichi was first to speak by asking "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes last night we received some guests." The dean said as he turned to the window.

"G-Guests, sir?" This time it was Nodoka Miyazaki who spoke. She had short purple coloured hair as well as purple coloured eyes. She was wearing a white dress.

"Yes, some friends of yours, as well as two young magi from Ariadne." He received some nods from the pair. "At this moment they should have already arrived at Library Island. I want you both to go and guide them around. Its not that I dont trust young Miss. Calculo, its just that she isn't the best of guides."

Nodoka nodded and said "Understood, sir" Takamichi just smiled at the dean and his old student and followed Nodoka out of the room.

~ World Tree Plaza~

"Hey Yuna?" The pink haired member of the quartet, known as Makie Sasaki, asked her friend, as they walked pass the world tree, easily the biggest tree in the world.

"Yeah Makie." Yuna answered waiting for the question Makie was about to ask.

"Do you think Negi-Sensei, Asuna, or Fei Ku will show up to this years tournament?" Makie aske the question that was on the quartets mind after hearing the tournament was going to return this year.

"Dont know. Though I wouldnt get my hopes up if I were you we havent seen those three in five years." Yuna said with a sad tone in her voice.

"You dont think they're ..." she gulped and Yuna seemed to catch on to what she meant.

"No I'm positive they are still alive, look at your Pactio card." Yuna said as she sat down on the nearby bench.

That seemed to reasure her as she too sat down. The others to also sit down. The long haired brunette, Akira Okochi, sat down beside Makie, while Ako Izumi the blue haired soccer coach, sat beside Yuna.

"Who do you think will enter this years tournament." Ako asked.

"Last years Champion, for one." Yune comented.

Ako then remembered something that she heard last night. "What about Setsuna, I heard she returned last night, with Konoka, Yue, and two others."

"Maybe..." Akira spoke for the first time.

The four woman were quite for roughly five minutes. "Hey! Have you guys heard?" Makie said, jumping up.

"Heard what?" the other three asked.

"The Cherry Blossom Lane vampire, has returned." Makie said.

"WHAT!?" the others screamed.

"Yeah I was surprised as well, when I herad my students talking about it the other day. You guys want to pay her a visit later?" Makie asked.

"Yeah! Maybe she will have an idea of what to do for the final event." Yuna said, jumping up to join Makie pumping her fist into the air.

~ Somewhere is Mundus Magicus ~

A young red haired woman, was walking through a dessert with a smile on her face as she spotted a village not too far away.

She removed her hood, she pulled out a pactio card and said "Adeat!" Five spy golems were summoned. The woman turned to her nearly invissable ghost friend. "Sayo, I want you to search th eupcoming village for anything of interest. Report back once you find something or at nightfull."

"Sure thing, Kazumi." Sayo the 65 year old ghost, said as she possessed her doll median and jumped onto the Sayo exclusive spy golem. Kazumi continued on her way and decided to rest just outside the village for Sayo to return.

~ Village – House – Mundus Magicus~

In a normal room, at the back of a normal looking house, in an otherwise normal looking village. Sat a ginger haired woman, working on a laptop.

"Now to see the net rankings..." she said to no one in particular. She pulled up a window that showed a list of the most popular websites in both Mundus Magicus and Mundus Vetus. "Yes! Misstress Chiu is still number one." The second most popular website was, Class – 8A . net.

She quickly clicked on it and was instantly recognised the remainder of her old class as well as a few new faces, but what caught her eye, other than the main picture was a button on the navigation area that read "Whitewing" _ Huh? Evangeline has returned to Mahora? _

The womans curiosity got the best of her and she opened it to be greeted with a log in screen. So she entered the username: Chibi Chiu. And the password: N0rma1.

Once she had logged in she saw the last picture taken by the whitewing when they saved Mundus Magicus from Cosmo Entelochea. Chisame gave a small smile, she looked at the Nav-Buttons.

Home.

Contacts.

Members Page. (New)

Pictures.

Noticing that the members page had recently been updated, she clicked on it and notices that the only update was from Eva. She had opened Eva's message and read

_Hello Brats,_

_ I have recently met with Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki, and they were traveling with two young mages from Ariadne. Who are on a mission to reform the Whitewing. So I decided to reopen the site and this little message I have written to you brats, you WILL return to Mahora IMEDIATELY or I will hunt you down and drink you dry._

_The Apostle of Destruction,_

_Evangeline A.K McDowell._

Chisame leaned back and smirked _Now that is interesting. _ However her smirk didn't last long , as a ghostly head poked out of the screenesulting in Chisame getting afright leaning back and tipping her chair over. The head smiled as she tilted her head to the side and said "Hello Chisame!" the ghost greeted. The ghost flew out of the screen and revealed her self to be Sayo.

"GODDAMN GHOST!!!" Chisame yelled as she stood up, and calmed her self before asking "Why are you here Sayo?"

"Oh! Kazumi asked me to check out this village for anything interesting." Sayo answered and turned to the laptop and said "And I think I have. Could you please come with me to see Kazumi, and bring that with you?" the ghost girl asked shyly as she pointed to the laptop.

Chisame raised an eyebrow and said "Sure, I got nothing elseto do, I was going to leave this abnormal world in a couple of days anyway." _And besides I like my blood right where it is. _ "Just give me a few minutes to pack my things and I will meet you outsides.

~ Library Island – 9:55 am ~

Nodoka and Takamichi had just walked in and saw that no one was around. Off in the distance they heard something fall and then a scream and some more thuds and the sound was cut off. "Uh-oh... We were to late." Nodoka hurried off towards the location of the sound, with Takamichi following just behind.

Once they arrive at the area they saw a red haired girl, with her hand held out towards a large pile of books, with a sweatdrop rolling down the back of her head. Nodoka looked from the girl to the pile of books where she also sweat dropped once she saw the two legs of her assisstant twitching, while sticking out of the pile of books.

Takamichi chuckled and walked forwards, while his chuckling caught the attention of his three old students and the new face in the room. Once he reache dth elegs he pulled th erest of the owner out of the books. The young blonde haired girl, was place upright and on her feet. She wobled slightly.

Aiyana ran over to the assisstant. "Hey? Are you okay Codex?" she asked as she caught Codex when she was about to fall.

"Yeah in a few minutes, thanks Aiyana, Takahata-Sensei." Codex looked in Takamichi's direction and noticed Nodoka walking towards them. "Uh! Sorry, Nodoka it was a mistake, honest!" She flailed her arms around, in an apology.

"Its okay." Nodoka said, with a smile on her face, "No one was hurt..." when she said that, she dissapaired in a blur of brown and purple.

It turned out that the overly cheerfull Konoka had tackled Nodoka to the ground. "Hello, Honya!"

"Uh... Hello Konoka?"

When Konoka got off he rshe helped up Nodoka. Yue said "Hi Nodoka..."

"Yue!!" Nodoka ran over to her best friend and gave her a hug. She turned to Setsuna and said "Hello Setsuna." she said with a smile and et go of Yue. Setsuna just gave her a smile.

Nodoka then noticed Aiyana who was standing watching the scene unfolding before her with a blank look on her face. "Oh sorry, how rude of me. My name is Nodoka Miyazaki."

"And I am Takamichi T. Takahata, and what may I ask is your name?" Takamichi added.

"I am Aiyana." she said and then looked at the wall.

"No last name?" Nodoka asked thinking it was strange for people to have no last name.

"She doesnt remember her last name, do you, Yana?" everyone went and looked at Codex when she said that. They all had looks of surprise, more at the fact that Aiyana had once lost her memories of her own name, instead of the fact that Codex and Aiyana know one another. "She got a head injury when her village was destroyed. She slowly regained her memories when she traveled with he rchild hood friend to Ariadne... which reminds me, Aiyann!?" when Codex all of a sudden yelled, Aiyana jumped, she had gone back to worrying about me.

"Y-Yes!" Aiyana punched out.

"Where IS Artex-Sempai. You two are usually inseperable." _Much to my displeasure. _

Aiyana once again looked anywhere, but Codex "H-He was hurt, fighting this vampire... that had attacked me."

Codex was shocked and didnt mean to say out loud "Wahhh! My darling Artex was hurt!" Aiyana sweatdropped and every one thought the same thing _My...? _ codex fell to her knees and started to cry.

Aiyana went over to her and patted her back "The dean said he was going to be fine. He just needed some rest. He should be at the deans office."

Once Aiyana had said that, Codex was up and gone before anyone could stop her.

**Next Chapter: The Actress, The Artist, And the Dog.**

**The next chap will be a filler for Haruna Saotome, Natsumi Murakami and Kotaro Murakami. And their finding out about the whitewing page.**

**I will give out previews once again for those who review. However if you dont want the preview then say so in a review, otherwise.**

**1st : 4**

**2nd : 3**

**3rd : 2**

**4th+ : 1**

**I have already reached the Festival Arc on my paper copies so the poll will be closed.**


	7. Author Notes

**A/N: Sorry everyone but i am going to rewrite this fic mainly because i think it needs to be in order to be up to standards of my newer fics, so i will work on those over the next few weeks and re upload the newer version and begin on the next chapter.**


End file.
